The Gathering
by Kirei L
Summary: The door was shut, but was anything solved? Seven years later, the darkness returns anew. Can you hear the call? The Gathering is upon us.
1. Introduction to The Gathering

**Introduction to "The Gathering"**

**The door was shut, but was anything solved? Seven years later, the darkness begins to creep back out of the shadows, but with it creeps out many familiar faces. Where were they? How have they changed? And most importantly, where are they going? Can you hear the call…? The Gathering is upon us…**

"The Gathering" contains **spoilers **to Kingdom Hearts, Another Side Another Story (the US secret ending), and Deep Dive (the secret ending only available on Japan's Final Mix version). This fanfiction, although it may not seem it at first, will become a **yaoi** pairing. I am not saying who, but just realize you have been forewarned and proceed at your own discretion.

"The Gathering" is based upon speculations and theories circulating around the secret ending, Deep Dive, featured in Japan's Final Mix version of Kingdom Hearts. Some conversations in this story will be unfamiliar to the people who have only played the US version, as they are only featured in FMV. However, I do plan on taking a few scenes out of the US's secret ending, Another Side Another Story. At times, I will be able to supply you with a screen shot or two of Deep Dive to show you where I get my theories and ideas from. Although I have really sound ideas of what Deep Dive means and who the characters probably are, I might have to change my theories a little bit in this story to twist them into something yaoi. So this story will vary somewhat from what I really think Kingdom Hearts 2 will be about.

I highly suggest visiting this site, www.ansemreport.com, because the creator seems to hold many of the same views I do about the possible Kingdom Hearts 2 storyline. And just like me, he has many screenshots to back up his views. You will also be able to read more about The Gathering, The 13 Points, the Dual Keyblade Wielder, and many other things mentioned in my fanfic. But I must make it very clear that these ideas are based merely on speculation and clues left behind by the creators. Nothing in this story has been confirmed as solid from Square/Disney as of yet. The only thing the creator has confirmed is that Riku is in fact somewhere in Deep Dive. 

Well, without further ado, I give you my twisted story of Kingdom Hearts 2: The Gathering. Enjoy! Err, hopefully at least. 


	2. Prologue: Utter Silence

**The Gathering**

**Prologue: Utter Silence**

Darkness.

"Sora… Kairi... I'm sorry…"

It was complete and total, encompassing and engulfing his entire being. His limbs felt weightless and detached, the sensation of free floating churning his innards uncomfortably and spinning his head through a dizzying vortex. Everything was going numb, and if not for the void of black he was sure his skin would appear blue from cold.

He vaguely entertained the thought that maybe he was in fact dead. Somehow it wouldn't surprise him that his own version of purgatory would be to become pitched into the lonely, silent darkness. To be swallowed whole by the one thing that he thought could lift him… only for it to cause his complete downfall in the end.

"Is this the world of death?"

The black began to shift and swirl, a vague grey fizzing in front of him. His body felt heavy again, dragging him slowly downward as the void before him began to materialize into a recognizable form. A white path winded endlessly into the darkness for as far as his eyes could reach, and with a faint clicking, his feet came into contact with solidity. 

He looked down to his hands, clenching and unclenching them in an effort to regain feeling over the lingering affects of the cold emptiness he had previously been subject to. He felt warm again, though not quite full of life. 

Something was missing. He felt… incomplete.

The view before him began to flicker, his hands seemingly transparent. A soft blue light slowly radiated around him, and a crushing force twisted from within himself. He felt as if he was being eaten from the inside out, a torturing, sizzling pain slicing down to his fingertips. He wrapped his arms about his chest, willing whatever was trying to break free to relinquish its hold.

"I can't disappear yet."

The pain slowly subsided along with the faint, blue glowing. The transparency of his body faded back into a sold form.

"Not until I've met Sora and Kairi one more time."

Eyes squinted in determination he took a strong, steadying breath, dropping his arms to his sides. He would brave this. He would.

_Riku__, can you hear me? I'll be there soon._

Warily, his head darted about, eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" 

_I've been talking to you all along, but my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart._

There was nothing there. Nothing but darkness and the path set out before him.

_There's another keyblade… I've gotten the keyblade for this side._

"I don't know who you are, but… what's happened to me?"

_Your heart has overcome the darkness, but you couldn't take back your body._

As the voice spoke, Riku tentatively laid his palm against his chest, his fingers splaying wide. It would explain the incompleteness he felt.

_Only your heart was left behind in this dark side where all the stolen hearts are gathered._

He looked out along the path, taking a shaky step forward.

_The door of darkness will soon appear, the door through which we cannot pass. In order to close it two keys and two hearts are needed. Perhaps you, too, came here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate._

"Fate…" he said, the hand over his chest clenching unconsciously at the word that sounded so bitter in his head. "You know everything don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing. Are Sora and Kairi safe?"

_You yourself should be able to feel their hearts._

Riku shut his eyes tightly, a sad smile spreading across his face. In the distance he could see Sora bolting from the darkness towards him. Sora's face was open and honest, his cheerful smile a welcome sight as he ran to Riku. 

_How you perceive your friends is dependent upon your own heart._

Riku's eyes snapped open, the recollection of Sora seemingly calming his fears.

"Thank you," he said smiling. 

Slowly, everything began to fade to white.[1]

"Sora!" Riku bolted upwards, clutching the sheets tightly to his chest. His breath heaved within a strained chest. 

"Still dreaming about the past, Riku?"

Riku's head turned towards the source of the voice, his breath still pooling out in short gasps. He had been asleep. Only a dream… or more like a memory. The room was dark, full of shadows and biomorphic shapes.

"It will be morning soon. You should really try to get a decent rest for once." The figure in the doorway informed him.

Riku swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his face with his palms. "I'm awake now."

The figure sighed in sympathy. He turned to leave the darkened room, adding over his shoulder, "It's been seven years, Riku. Don't you think he's forgiven you by now?"

Riku's hand stilled, the fingers shakily pulling away from his face. He opened his eyes, a piercing yellow light emitting from them to stream into the darkness.

"His voice… it's left me.[2] You told me I would always be able to feel his heart." Riku closed his eyes tightly, the yellow light dissolving. He heard a slight creaking of boards as the figure walked closely. The bed shifted with a new weight.

"He's still out there, Riku, both of them are. I know it."

Riku looked down towards his friend, the figure's face becoming awashed with the glow from Riku's eyes. He smiled sadly at the person that had guided him so long ago when he was trapped behind the door. The voice within his dream.

"You're optimism is always so sickening."

The figure gave a funny, rather high-pitched laugh, patting Riku heartily on the back. "It's my nature," he said, rising from the bed. 

Riku turned away, watching the rising sun glint through the boarded-up window. He reached towards a small stool resting beside the bed, fingers wrapping around a soft piece of black material.

"Riku…" He turned towards the figure about to exit the room. "I meant what I said. He's out there, and we **will** find him." Saying nothing more, the short figure reached up towards the doorknob, shutting the creaky wooden door behind him.

Riku brought the material up to his face, wrapping it tightly over his eyes, shutting out the haunting yellow glow.

"I know we will, Mickey," he agreed to an empty room, tying the blindfold off with a secure knot.[3]

Not so far away, a cloaked figure walked into an unknown city. He looked morbidly about the place, searching for a sunrise that wasn't there, blocked out by unearthly means. His boots clomped noisily against the pavement, signaling all the morning goers of his arrival. 

People in the street stopped to stare, some whispering, and some looking upon him with curious eyes. No doubt his demeanor and attire was strange, not to mention the glint of polished metal that seethed through openings in his cloak as he strolled. The man pulled the hood tighter about his face, hoping to shut out the awkward stares he was receiving. 

The city was coming alive despite the fact that there was no morning sunrise. Noises were seeping through the streets and neon lights were buzzing alight on buildings all around. He briefly wondered how the inhabitants knew that the night had come and gone, and the day starting anew.

The cloaked interloper passed by a shop of some sorts, where a pudgy man with a rosy face was happily whistling a bouncy tune as he swept his broom to and fro across the steps in front of the building. The newcomer stopped, turning towards the happy man.

"You there," he pointed towards the man whose head instantly shot up.

"Me?"

The mysterious man nodded once.

The shopkeeper stepped away from the entrance, clutching his broom in defensively in front of him as he walked a little closer to the visitor dressed in all black. His eyes briefly flicked to the shine of a blade winking out from the opening in the cape. The darkly dressed man noticed it, nervously pulling his cloak tighter about his form.

"Can I help you with something, stranger?" The man said warily, wiping a sweaty hand on his apron.

"What's the name of this city?" 

The shopkeeper's manner instantly changed, his face becoming alight. "Why, this here is Midgar," he said with pride lacing his boisterous voice.[4]

"Midgar…" the stranger repeated lightly, absent mindedly pulling on a strand of silvery hair peeking out from under the hood. "Thank you."[5]

The shopkeeper tipped his head politely, turning back to the chore at hand. The swish of his broom began to fade into the background as the stranger contemplated his surroundings. He let his eyes trace the line of the tall, neon painted buildings of the city. 

"If only you knew what was in store for you, Midgar."

-----------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------

[1] This conversation is only available in Japan's Final Mix version. It occurs a little before the ending. We can only assume that the voice talking to Riku is King Mickey because both Mickey and Riku show up at the last minute with a second Kingdom Key to help Sora shut the door of darkness, as the voice told Riku he would do.

[2] This is a quote from Deep Dive that most relate to Kairi saying it, since at the end of Kingdom Hearts Sora tells her they will always be together in her heart. I do agree that Kairi probably is the one that the quite derived from, but for the purposes of my story I'm making it so that Riku said it, since the voice (whom I already said is probably Mickey) tells Riku he will always be able to see Sora and Kairi in his heart.

[3] Dun dun dun! Now you know who I believe to be Riku in the Deep Dive clip. But perhaps you're wondering why he has to wear the blindfold, or why his eyes glow yellow like a heartless. Hmmmm…… don't worry you'll find out. And no, he isn't the unknown guy on the beach with a glowing eye in Deep Dive.

[4] I always believed that the city in Deep Dive looked like Midgar or maybe a neo Traverse Town. Only, if it were the under plate of Midgar, it couldn't rain like in the Deep Dive clip, correct? Don't worry, I'm going to deal with that part. But for the sake of my story, it shall be Midgar. Oooh, do you think we'll get to see Cloud along the way? *winks*

[5] Hmm, could this be the Dual Wielder in the Deep Dive clip? And if so, who is he?


	3. A World Without You

**The Gathering******

**Chapter One: A World Without You**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Interlude…**

"I close my eyes and I keep seeing things,

Rainbow waterfalls, sunny liquid dreams.

Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt.

Got to get to you, but I don't know how.

I had your number quite some time ago,

Back when we were young, but I had to grow.

Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now,

Got to get to you, won't you tell me how?

Ease my mind.

Reasons for me to find you.

Peace of mind.

What can I do to get me to you?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This should be enough for another night."

"Hope everything was to yer likings."

I nodded once, handing over the payment for the room. The inn keeper took the gil, inspecting me with curious eyes.

" 'Scuse me for mah rudeness," the man said in a rugged accent, "but are ya blind, son?"

My lip quirked slightly. Always with this…

" 'Cause if you are, I can get mah boy to guide you through-" Quickly I raised my hand, silencing the nosey inn keeper. He blinked guilelessly at my gloved palm.

"I assure you, I am not blind."

The old man's eyebrow rose in question. "Then what's with the blindfold, son?" He said scratching his head in confusion.

Someday, I swear that question will drive me to madness. Wait, been there, done that…

I turned away, leaving a bewildered old inn keeper in my wake. Stepping through the thresh hold, I inhaled a deep, cleansing breath as the cool rush of air caressed my face. The sun was shining brightly from the sky, dusting the small village with a healthy glow. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at my traveling companion, his short frame leaning casually against the side of the building.

"Which do you think causes more suspicion," I began, looking up towards the rolling clouds. "A man who wears a blindfold but can see perfectly, or a man with glowing, golden eyes?"[1] The corner of my lip sneered upward in distaste.  But then, did I really believe that I was going to escape from that whole incident unscathed?

My friend laughed, zipping his cloak up to his chin.. "I choose a giant mouse with a funny weapon." He laughed dryly in his high pitched voice.

"I guess you're right," I agreed lightly. Though I couldn't help but somewhat disagree with that theory. Throughout all our travels, despite Mickey's small body, near ear-grating voice, and big goofy mouse ears, I had always been the one barraged with idiotic questions.

It just wasn't fair.

Sighing, I fingered the soft material covering my eyes. "The prices we pay," I mumbled guiltily, stepping out onto the cobblestone street with a click of my boots.

"Someday I'm going to get you a boat," Mickey replied lightly, pushing off from the building to follow my lead.

"Oh?" I glanced quickly over my shoulder. Mickey was smirking at my back.

"It must get pretty tiresome constantly swimming in all that self-pity." 

Ouch.

I brought a hand up to my chest, feigning hurt. "You cut me to the quick, your Majesty."

"You cut **yourself** to the quick, my friend," Mickey said with a more solemn voice, his cheery demeanor replaced with something a little too serious for my liking. I opened my mouth to retort with something morbidly sarcastic, but was cut short as the King interjected. 

"I think I would like to learn more about this world we stepped into. It seems strange that the last keyhole would have sent us to a place where there aren't any Heartless."[2]

"I suppose the town of Kalm[3] lives up to its name," I commented amusedly, watching a small boy chase excitedly after a puppy on the main street.

"Just because they're not here now, doesn't mean they won't be soon enough." Mickey stepped past me, making a bee-line towards the center of town.

"Maybe we were sent here for another rea-" My thoughts were cut short as something tugged on the ends of my cloak, effectively stopping me in my tracks. I looked down to see what manner of beast had snared me.

Large, blinking eyes stared up at me.

"Mister!" The little girl said probingly. Her tiny hands were wrapping securely around the tail of my coat, her bright amethyst eyes shining with a child's curiosity. The reddish-brown hair adorning her crown was cropped short, gleaming brightly with the early morning rays. 

I looked over to my friend helplessly, asking without speaking for help. Mickey simply began to whistle, suddenly very interested in a loose stone in the cobble road. 

Traitor. Feeding me to the wolves.

"Miiiister!" The girl repeatedly dejectedly, yanking roughly on the coat again. I sighed, defeated, squatting down to meet the child face to face.

"Yes?" 

The little girl flinched with the irritation in my voice, instantly relinquishing her hold on the coat. She looked utterly crestfallen. 

I cleared my throat, "What can I do for you?" I hoped I sounded a little less rough around the edges.

The girl's smile returned, her hands nervously fidgeting in front of her. She briefly looked over her shoulder to a group of children standing by a street corner. I followed her gaze, eyeing the onlookers as they giggled and pointed towards me and the child.

"Me and my friends," she said sweetly, wringing her hands, "we've never seen a blind man before." Her hands shot up to cover her mouth, as if in apology for sounding so direct towards the stranger. Innocence radiated from her simple gesture.

Inwardly, I groaned. I've been awake all of, what? Three hours? This must be a real record.

Nevertheless, I faintly smiled, feeling a little bit more at ease considering it was an innocent little girl asking, and not some old man that should know his manners by now. 

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said, laying my gloved hand softly atop her head, "but I'm not blind."

"You're not?" She said, her bottom lip protruding in a pout. I wanted to tell the girl her effort was futile, that I had grown immune to the "pouty look" when I wasn't much olden than her. Sure, Sora had succeeded in using it against me a few times at first, but… I digress.

"No, I'm not," I retorted, withdrawing the hood from my head. The little girl's eyes went wide with surprise. The blindfold now forgotten, she instantly noticed something much more intriguing. 

"Oh! You have silvery hair!" Without even thinking of the consequences, she reached up and tugged on a lock as if testing its authenticity. "My gran'ma has silver hair, too" she said, eyeing the shiny hairs between her fingers, "but she's old!" 

I patted her fondly on the head, pulling the hood back around my face. No sense in tempting her to pull out anymore of my hair.

"I'm not old, either." I think my body objects, however. 

She smiled, releasing the pale plate of hair. "I like you. You're diff'rent," she remarked as I stood upright again. "Mommy says I'm diff'rent, too. Mommy says that makes me special." She smiled openly up at me, stubbing the end of her shoe nervously against the ground.

"Well, special people deserve special things, don't you agree?" The girl nodded vigorously, though not really aware of what I meant. Digging deep into my pocket, I reached in and pulled out a shiny gil. Depositing it in the girl's tiny hand, I closed her fingers tightly about the piece.

"You use this to buy yourself something sweet, ok?" Her eyes crinkled with excitement, clasping the gil closely to her chest as if it was the most precious life elixir known to man. "Thank you, mister!" 

I watched, briefly entertained, as the girl skipped joyously back to her friends, showing off her new present. A smile absently played across his face.

**[Riku! Look at what my mom got me!]**

I miss the simplicities of childhood.

"Ahem," Mickey coughed innocently. I glanced towards him, my smile instantly wiped clean.

"Well," the King said, starting back on the path towards the center of town, "There goes my theory about you being the most emotionless heart I've ever met."[4]

I frowned crossly, my coat fluttering in the breeze to slap at my companion's face as I quickly stalked past him. I guess my coat was on my side.

"She reminded me of someone, that's all."

--------------------

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?" She stopped in her tracks, recognizing the voice.

"Where are you going with that… stuff?"

Kairi, shifted her weight, delicately balancing the wooden planks across her shoulder.

"I'm going to find some way to board it up."

"It…" Selphie frowned in contemplation, and then her eyes went wide with understanding. She grabbed hold of friend's arm, tugging gently. "Oh Kairi… you can't. You just can't!" She said with pleading, sympathetic eyes.

"I think…" she paused, her eyes suddenly becoming blurry. "I think it's about time."

Selphie sighed, realizing her words would fall on deaf ears.

"Then would you like me to help you?"

Kairi smiled, a single teardrop rolling across her sculpted cheek.

"I'd like that."

--------------------

"Midgar?" Mickey squeaked out in his hiccup-like voice.

The man behind the counter nodded, continuing to tinker with the mechanics on a strange looking gun. I noticed how out of place the tiny tweezers seemed within the thick, stumpy fingers of the Weapon Shop owner's hand.

"Never been there myself," he said, slowly readjusting a tiny gear. "But the wife was born an' raised in that God-forsaken city."

"God-forsaken?" I repeated in a slightly bemused voice.

The shopkeeper finally looked up, setting down his tools and smudging his greasy fingers across the front of his apron. I honestly tried not to snicker while looking the man face to face, the rounded magnification goggles he was wearing causing his eyes to look entirely too large, bulgy, and bug-eyed. 

I blinked as Mickey elbowed my thigh. Sometimes I wonder if that mouse can read my mind. Maybe we've just been together too long 

"Yea, God-forsaken. That place is an utter hell hole. 'Less o'course you live on the upper plate." The man pointed upward to illustrate his point. "I hear it's not too bad up there, but not many people have the kinda money it takes to move onto the plate" 

"I see," Mickey said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The man pushed back the goggles, resting them atop his balding head. He tangled his hands in the cloth of his apron, bringing it up to haphazardly wipe the sweat dripping across his face. When he pulled it back down, this time I utterly couldn't resist the tiny snort that escaped from my mouth. 

The shopkeeper had transferred the grease he had previously wiped on his apron all over his face. It seemed this man was unconsciously trying his best to get a rise out of me. I looked away from the blackly smeared face, intent on remaining collected.

"Shinra don't make it easy for simple folk like us to get ahead."

"Shinra?"

The man's eyebrows raised a considerable notch. "You don't know 'bout Shinra either? I didn't think there was a single place standing that hasn't been touched by Shinra's greedy hands. Where did you say you were from again?" He asked with a hint of accusation in his tone.

"Locked away from civilization," I added quickly, smirking at the dirty faced man.

Mickey frowned. "What he means," he said glaring up at me from beneath his hood "is that we don't get out much. We're from a very isolated village." 

The man nodded in acquiescence, as if the explanation was nothing new to him.

"Shinra runs just 'bout everything on this planet. Hell, you might as well say they own the damn planet itself." 

My eyes squinted at that. "No one should have that kind of power."

The man bent beneath the counter, searching in a cupboard for something. "Yea, well no one should own the planet either, but good luck findin' someone brave enough to tell Shinra that." His voice was muffled as he shoved his head deep within the hollowing.

"Evil buncha sorts," he commented absently between scraping and moving objects around. "Damned near heartless."

Mickey and I briefly locked eyes.

"A-ha!" I jumped slightly as the man rose in triumph, holding some sort of cork tube above his head. "Here it is!" He twisted off the plastic top from the tube, tilting it upside as some sort of rolled up scroll toppled out.

"This is exactly what you boys need," he said, unrolling and smoothing it out along the counter. We both approached the parchment, eyeing it with curiosity. 

"What is it?" I inquired while trying to decipher the funny symbols.

"It's a map, boy!" He pointed to a marking on the edge of one continent. "That's us, Kalm," he slid his pudgy finger over a notch. "And this here is Midgar." 

"What are…" I traced the outline of a strange shaped symbol, "all these funny pictures?"

The shopkeeper eyed me warily, taken aback that I could see the symbols despite the blindfold. "Aa those. Those are areas you'll steer clear of if you value yer head."

"What do you mean?" Mickey inquired, balancing on his tip-toes so that he could see the map on the counter.

Hmm, maybe I should suggest carrying a stool. That might cut his teasing out for a while.

"Well, we get a lot of travelers through here on account of we're the closest town to Midgar. People these days be migratin' in herds towards the city 'cause they hear of how great and wealthy it is. They think it's a chance to start over. Poor fools."

Mickey nodded.

"But we hear all kinda stories as they come through here, stories about monsters and demons and such."

Mickey and I exchanged meaningful glances.

"And every time someone would come through here and tell their story, I would make a mark on the map of the area where they claimed to have encountered these creatures." The man sighed dramatically, "Unfortunately, I hear that most of the time travelers don't come out of those areas alive… or at least badly injured."

The portly man jerked up the map, rolling it back into the cork tube. "Here ya are!"

Mickey took the map, his other hand reaching into his pocket, "How much do we owe you?"

The Weapon Shop owner laughed heartily, his face wrinkling in his old age. "Think nothing of it, boys! I've got a few other copies somewhere around the shop. No sweat off my back."

Mickey smiled at the man's generosity. "Thank you. You've been really helpful."

"Ah, just promise me if'n you get hungry, you'll visit the pub below Main Street bridge. My wife cooks there, and I know she wouldn't mind some new customers. The Weapon Shop's business has been slow lately."

Then you should have taken the money, I remarked dryly in my head. 

"It's a deal," Mickey said reaching up to shake the man's hand. We walked towards the exit. I nodded my head in thanks when passing the owner, noting the still curious look he had about my blindfold. At least this guy had the decency to mind his own business.

"Well, what do you think?" I shut the shop door behind us.

Mickey stuffed the tube into his pocket. "If it were them, they would have been drawn to me by now." I nodded. "I don't think the boundaries of this world have broken down yet. However," he added, looking up at me, "when they do break, I imagine it will be somewhere in Midgar. If that place is really as evil as the shopkeeper said, someone there in Shinra might get a hand in it- might be recruited."

"Like I was," I added grimly. 

"Possibly," Mickey agreed.

"Then what about these 'monsters' he was talking about?"

"Well, maybe we'll find out for ourselves. Come on," Mickey waved me to follow, "There's still many more people we can talk with."

--------------------

"Selphie…"

"Yea?" Selphie paused with her hammer over a nail.

"Did you ever wonder… wonder why when the worlds came back together, we were all drawn back to Destiny Island?"

Selphie scratched at her head with the handle of the hammer. "I suppose it's because we all came from here in the first place."

"Then," Kairi stared blankly at the plank they'd already placed over the entrance, "Then why wasn't he brought back here?"

Selphie let out a long breath, chewing on her bottom lip. "I suppose his work wasn't done. Something like that, you know?"

Kairi nodded, bending down to retrieve a nail. She placed it against the board, preparing to take a strike and then… it hit her…

"But I wasn't **from** the Destiny Islands."

--------------------

"Where are you from, stranger?"

No where. Every where. "Very far away," he replied quietly.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

He nodded, moving to rest on a bar stool.

"Are you thirsty? Can I get you anything to eat?" The bartender smiled sweetly at him, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Water."

"Are you sure? I mean we have other-"

"Water is fine, thanks."

She nodded, walking over to the sink with a natural grace. Pulling down a cup from the rack, she glanced over her shoulder, watching the strange man as he sat motionless, his elbows resting comfortably against the bar.

"What brings you to Midgar?"

"I have business here," he said, nodding in thanks as he took the glass from her hands.

"Not a very talkative one, are you?" She grinned.

He smiled, tugging at a strand of pale hair falling from underneath his hood. "I keep to myself mostly," he said taking a long swallow of water.

"It's ok, I'm used to your type." She reached for a towel to wipe the counters.

The bar doors creaked loudly, swinging against the wall to signal someone's arrival. The hooded man watched intently as the face of the girl behind the counter instantly lit up, her eyes crinkling with a smile.

"You're back…" she said quietly, pausing in her dishrag duties.

"Where's Aeris," the newcomer questioned, his voice cool and smooth.

At the sound of the voice the hooded man swung around, slipping away from the barstool. His mouth slightly opened as a gust of surprise passed over his lips. With a creaking of worn leather, his arm hesitantly rose, as if making to reach out for the man standing tall and proud in the entrance way.

"You…" the hooded stranger voiced barely above a whisper.

Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously.[5]

--------------------

It had been a long, tiresome day. Mickey hadn't been kidding about many more people to talk to. We had practically talked to every single person in Kalm.

My joints were aching and my head was heavy with sleep.

Sleep.

It's a useless endeavor, I admit. Sleep escaped me long since past, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to rest normally again.

I find it a little confusing that a heart, that I, still need sleep and sustenance to operate. There is still so much about all of this that confuses me.

I opened the shutters to the night sky, rocking into the breeze as it ran across my face. Sighing, I reached up to untie my blindfold, my darkly lit corner of the room becoming introduced to an eerie glow. 

"Sora…" I mumbled wistfully to the night air. I wonder when it got to the point that I missed him this much. How long was it after the doors were sealed that I longed for his laugh, yearned to see his smile?

"Before everything began, I would have never guessed it would feel like this." I remarked casually to an empty room, beginning to unzip my leather cloak. I slipped it off my shoulders, the leather gliding like fingertips against my skin. It pooled on the floor around my ankles. 

I laughed bitterly, resting my palms against the windowsill and leaning out into the open air. "A world without you[6]… how was I supposed to know it would be this painful?"  My smile crumbled around the edges.

You're so dramatic, Riku. Hell, I act like this whole thing wasn't all my fault to begin with. Well, maybe not all but most of it. A sizeable chunk of it. Nearly all of it.

Ok, so Mickey was right, I do soak in self-pity all day. I looked up into the night sky.

It's just that… things are so different now. Everything's changed. I've changed… haven't I? A star winked at me in answer.   

I wonder how much **you've** changed, Sora. What you look like, what you sound like. Are you with Kairi? Is she safe?

I slammed my fist down onto the wooden sill, splintering it in my frustration.

Why are there so many unanswered questions?!  

"Riku."

I donn't even have to look behind me. He's got "that look." I just know it. I guess we really have been around each other too long.

"Get some sleep."

"Aye, aye, captain." My voice dripped at him with sarcasm. 

I turned away from the window, taking one last glance at the stars. I wonder, no matter where you are, can you see the same stars I do?

--------------------

Breathing…

Breathing was hard. It hurt.

Some kind of dulling ache was throbbing throughout my body, pounding relentlessly against my temples. A rushing sound was flowing all around, filling my ears with a familiar, steady thrum. I felt… heavy, anchored. Like somebody was sitting on my chest.

I opened my eyes to meet with a clear blue sky, feathery wisps of clouds moving gently with the wind. The ache began to subside, and my skin felt warm with rays from the sun.

A smell lingered through the air, something fresh and salty- the smell of the ocean. 

Home. I'm home.

"Riku…!" A familiar voice called out to me in the distance. I attempted to sit up, but my body still felt anchored and bolted to the ground.

A steady thump was growing closer and closer, moving towards my direction. "Riku!" the voice called out again, closer this time.

The thump continued, until right up on me, stopping abruptly and kicking up sand onto my body. 

"Riku…" A face leaned over my line of vision, blocking the pale blue sky. I blinked, waiting for the person to come into focus.

"It's beginning, Riku." Slowly, the face became clear, bright blue orbs smiling down on me.

"Sora…" I whispered brokenly. A burning sensation began to creep into my eyes.

Sora smiled, bringing his hand up gently to cup the side of my face. The place on contact zinged with energy, my skin feeling alight. 

"It's beginning. Can you hear the call?"

I was still heavy, much too heavy to raise my arms. I needed to touch, to feel… to confirm that it really was Sora and not some cruel trick of the mind. Another apparition.

"Sora… what call?"

Sora laughed, his eyes crinkling in happiness.

"It's ok Riku. We'll go together."

He rose, moving back away from me.

"No wait! Don't leave me!" I was still frozen in place, immovable.

Sora paused, just barely within sight.

"We'll go together,[7]" he repeated, nodding to me as if I should understand, and then disappeared into the background noise with heavy thumps of running.

"Sora! SORA!"

"Riku! Wake up!"

I bolted upwards, thrashing wildly at the force that had pinned me down. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" 

"Riku, it's me! Wake up!" Arms were wrapped tightly about my form, dragging me downward. "Riku! You must dispel it! Wake up!"  

I slowly calmed, the familiar voice bringing me back to reality. "Mickey?" I whispered above a breath. I opened my eyes to look into the worried face of my companion. Mickey's face was splashed with a pinkish glow. He shook my shoulders with one good jerk.

"Dispel it, Riku!"

It was then that I noticed that the pinkish glow was emitting from all around me. I looked to the floor to see the glowing outline of the Heartless symbol.[8] 

My fault. Always my fault.

I took a calming breath, my body shuddering involuntarily, and moved my palm in a slow circle through the air. My mouth moved with foreign words, a language incomprehension able to mortal ears.

Slowly, the sign of the Heartless began to fade, the glow diminishing into nothingness. The only light left was the golden smolder of my eyes.

Mickey let out a pained breath, releasing hold of my arms. He slumped wearily against the mattress.

"If the world border had already been broken, you would have just alerted every Heartless within a one hundred mile spread of our whereabouts." Mickey scrubbed agitatedly at his eyes in frustration.

"I'm… sorry." I looked mournfully down to my lap, the bed sheets wrapped in a maze about his waist. My fault. Always my fault.

"It's… not your fault. I know you didn't mean to." Mickey said, smiling sadly at me.

That's it. I swear he can read my mind.

"You've just never done that before… unconsciously I mean."

"I was having a dream." I added half-heartedly.

"Which one was it this time," Mickey remarked, climbing down from the bed to give me some breathing room.

"No… no, it wasn't like the others. It wasn't a memory. It was… different." I pulled the covers up around my bare chest.

"Oh?" Mickey said, reaching up to draw in the shudders.

"I was back on Destiny Island. Sora was there… and he mentioned something about a call."

"A call?"

I nodded. "He said that something was beginning. That he could hear the call. But…" I paused, contemplating the next part of the dream. "He said that we would go together. Do you think…" my head snapped over to meet Mickey's concerned face, "Do you think it's a sign?"

Before Mickey could open his mouth, a loud buzzing resounded through the air. Both our heads snapped around to look at the Kingdom Key resting on a nearby chair. 

It began to pulse with a life beat, throbbing like a pumping heart. A glow radiated with each beat, the buzzing becoming almost melodic through the emptiness of the room. It hovered slightly into the air, spinning slowly in a circle. Around. Around. Around and around until…

It stopped. Everything just… stopped. The key fell lifelessly to the floor with a loud clang that echoed against the walls.

Mickey walked cautiously over to the key, bending to pick it up. It let out one last faint beat inside his hands.

"Tomorrow morning," he said, laying the key back down on the chair, "we leave for Midgar."

-----------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------

[1] Ok, so we've established that without the blindfold, Riku's eyes appear yellow and glowing like the Heartless. And we've also now established that even with the blindfold, he can still see perfectly. Am I going to explain this? Yes. Eventually. It's just pretty evident that Riku grows tiresome of always getting questioned about his sight.

[2] It would be obvious that Riku and Mickey don't have any transportation, like the Gummi Ship in KH1, so how would they get transported from world to world? Mickey mentions that the last keyhole sent them here, so you can infer that they've been world jumping through keyholes. But how? Of course, I will explain this in due time.

[3] Kalm is a city in Final Fantasy 7 that's a little outside of Midgar, past the chocobo farm. Um, but if you don't know what Kalm is, why would I expect you to know what the chocobo farm is? Uh… nevermind.

[4] Why did Mickey call him an "emotionless heart"? Well, we established from the prologue that when Riku broke free from the darkness, he couldn't recover his body from Ansem's wrong doing. So Riku's form is simply a heart in its purest form. He has no body, or shell, even though he's solid. So Mickey chose to call him a heart.

[5] The plot thickens! Err, something like that. You may be asking why Cloud is asking for Aeris when it's supposedly been five years since the worlds were put back together. Well, Sora already defeated Sephiroth, so he doesn't exist in that world any longer. Therefore, Aeris is still alive and kicking. Why did I do it like that? Because I've always loved Aeris and wanted Tifa to die instead, lol.

[6] A quote from Deep Dive. Most likely said by Kairi, but like I said in my introduction, I have to twist some things around to make this eventual yaoi.

[7] A quote from both Deep Dive and Another Side Another Story. This quote could very well refer to Riku and Sora, though it is unknown who said it. All we know is that it's said in reference to The Gathering mentioned in Deep Dive.

[8] In Deep Dive, the blindfolded unknown on the roof (who I've already identified in my story as Riku) seems to cast some sort of spell around the Dual Keyblade Wielder. It creates a glowing, pinkish, fiery Heartless symbol around the Dual, and at the same time seems to make all the Neo-heartless take a step back in fear. I've made this a power of Riku's, a little something left over from his time with Ansem. But that will be explained with the glowing eye thing, lol.  


	4. Something So Simple

**The Gathering******

**Chapter Two: Something So Simple**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Interlude…**

"I kept the right ones out and let the wrong ones in.

Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins.

There were times in my life when I was goin' insane,

Trying to walk through the pain.

When I lost my grip and I hit the floor,

I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door.

I was so sick and tired of living a lie.

I was wishin' that I would die.

That one last shot's a permanent vacation,

And how can you fly with broken wings?

Life's a journey not a destination,

And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Surprisingly enough, once the aftershock of Sora's bizarre appearance and cryptic message in my dream wore off, I managed to pacify my somnolent body with some semblance of sleep. When I did awake, I found the other bed empty, my estranged partner missing.

No worries. More than likely I already knew where he was.

Rising from bed, I began to get dressed, slipping into the clothing that resides beneath my cloak that rarely anyone sees, save my traveling companion. Walking over to the window, I noticed the shutters were already drawn back, the sun rising in the far off distance.

I realized how fond I was of the sunrises in this world. There was something about the colors, the rich palette of reds and oranges, that was uniquely reminiscent of home.

Home, I smirked sullenly, pulling on my gloves. I wonder if I have the right to call it that anymore.

Sitting on the ledge of the windowsill, I leaned backwards out over the town below, the wind whipping up from the streets to slap at my bare arms. Reaching upward, I took a firm hold of the precipice above, giving it a sturdy shake to ensure its stability. 

Satisfied that I wouldn't plummet to the ground, with one smooth, quick movement I swung my legs out over the window, dangling from the edge of the roof like an icicle. Bracing my feet against the side of the building, I pushed off with a powerful thrust, the momentum enough to allow me to easily back-flip onto the roof. My boots made a loud clacking against the loose tiling.

I took in the scene before me, my head tilting a little in concentration.

It's a little funny when I think about it. Although Mickey is a King, I've never seen him wear a crown. I've never seen him in lavish clothing, or expensive jewels. I've never been to his kingdom, seen his throne, or anything else that could attest to his royalty. Even Mickey's demeanor seems un-kingly to me. The way he speaks, the way he treats me and those we encounter. No one would ever guess the true power of the King.

Then, I know personally how the label of "King" doesn't really amount to much.

But as I gazed at him solemnly resting atop the rickety rook, his knees drawn up beneath his chin and his silhouette offset against the morning sun, I couldn't help but think he looked… majestic.

I suppose sometimes it's too easy for me to forget who Mickey really is- that he, too, has loved ones he's searching for.

Greedy… I'm so greedy. Maybe I haven't changed that much after all.

I walked over to him, my footsteps clicking along the shingles. Plopping down unceremoniously beside him, I watched as he absent mindedly twirled a pink, silk ribbon across his bare fingers, his gloves discarded beside his feet.

"You must miss her a lot," I said in passing, drawing one knee up to drape my arm.

He smiled despondently at me. "Immensely."

I'd never heard Mickey speak of her, his Queen, but somehow I had always known she was out there. He'd always have that same, familiar look I would when we'd jump worlds and realized we had landed in a brand new land… nothing recognizable. 

"What's her name?" I ventured, hypnotized by his ribbon twirling.

"Minnie. Her name is Minnie." 

His voice was laced with pride and adoration, the kind of tone that only comes from one who speaks of true love and destiny.

"Does no one where you come from have a normal name?" I poked fun at him.

"This coming from a boy named Riku," he said, turning away from Mother Nature's floorshow to tie the ribbon securely around his wrist.

"Do you think she's looking for you?" I watched as he slipped his dark gloves on over the silky material.

I think I'm jealous. I don't have anything at all to remember Sora or Kairi by.

"No, I think she's waiting for me," he said grimly, pulling his hood up around his face as if to shut out the intimacy of the moment.

"Well, your Majesty," I clasped him on the shoulder, "let's not keep the maiden waiting any longer than we already have." I rose from my sitting position, turning to swing back into our room.

"Careful, Riku, your humanity is showing," he deadpanned. 

I shrugged, swiftly jumping over the edge of the building. But before sliding back through the window, I rose just a notch, only the top of my head and my golden eyes visible to Mickey.

"I'm sure it'll be back to normal by the time we're ready to leave." I ducked back into the room, almost losing the sound of his sardonic "Unfortunately" as my feet thudded against the floor. 

--------------------

"Can I come in?"

He glanced nonchalantly at the girl standing in the doorway.

"By all means, it's your place," he stated indifferently, turning to stare back up at the ceiling.

She moved swiftly across the room, taking in the stranger's relaxed posture as he stretched out over the palette on the floor. His arms were drawn back behind his head as a makeshift pillow and his legs bent at the knees- one long, lean leg resting atop the other. Despite the fact that the night had come and gone, he was still fully dressed. However, the cloak had been discarded, haphazardly thrown in the corner beside him, a sliver of something shiny peeking out from underneath the crumpled mass. 

Somehow she wasn't entirely surprised that the clothing that lied underneath his coat was also black, molding to his body like a second skin. His pants rode dangerously low in comparison to his cropped shirt[1]. Light danced daringly over the leather of his pants, blinking and dispersing like a reflective strobe light as the ceiling fan swirled above. She frowned, noticing he still wore his gloves and boots.

"Don't you sleep?" She paused in mid-step, thinking maybe that her inquiry was a little too personal for her to be asking the strange man.

He tilted his head slightly towards her, the cascading hair in his face sliding over fractionally to reveal the brightness of one eye.

"Sometimes," he said, smiling pleasantly at her.

She smiled back, somewhat more at ease. Although the man was a mystery to her, sweeping into her little bar like a shadow through the night, she couldn't help but feel somewhat… complacent while in his presence. He didn't speak much, nor show too much outward emotion, but there was still something about his aura that alleviated any nervous feelings that a stranger would normally enliven inside of her.

His smile broadened slyly, flashing a grin of straight, white teeth. 

"Do I make you nervous?"

She blinked, wondering just what kind of powers the man might have trapped within the sleek, seemingly relaxed body. Telepathy maybe? Or maybe she was just that readable.

"Not really," she murmured quietly, tugging on the end of her pony-tail. "Though I think you really should." 

He sat up, his visible abdominal muscles flexing as he angled his body towards her, tucking his legs beneath him to sit Indian-style and resting his elbows comfortably atop his knees. He propped up his chin inside the palm of one hand, tossing his head to the side, giving him a much more devious, childlike exterior. The smile, though no longer baring teeth, remained intact as he idly drummed his fingers against the side of his face.

"Why? Do you think I'm dangerous?"

She shifted her weight to one leg, chewing on her bottom lip. "No." She thought a moment before adding, "not towards me at least."

"Smart girl," he said teasingly, the drumming of his fingers ceasing.

Her chin rose defiantly, staring the man down over the bridge of her nose. "And anyway, I can take care of myself," she said pointedly.

He raised his arms up to placate her before shifting them above his head, back arching as he stretched. His facial expression contorted, and small pops of joints and bones could be heard over the swish of the ceiling fan. A tiny giggle escaped her mouth as she realized he looked like a lazy, jungle panther, his muscles rippling beneath the black clothing like sleek fur. 

He smirked at her, seemingly aware of how funny his actions appeared.

"I'm sure you can… what was it again?"

"Tifa," she said extending a hand to help him up, "Tifa Lockheart.[2]

He reached up, clasping the hand firmly and pulling himself to his feet. He held her hand a little longer than necessary, squeezing it slightly in recognition before letting it drop. 

She blinked shyly, a little taken aback by the man's friendliness. 

"I'm sure any friend of Cloud's knows how to handle themselves just fine," he said conversationally, turning away from her and squatting down to roll up the palette. 

Only then did Tifa notice the length of his hair, the long, loose strands cascading down his back. They shifted and slid along the sculpted muscles of his shoulders as he moved, somehow managing to capture the brightest lighting of the dimly lit room and causing a sort of ethereal halo around his crown. His hair was so pale, void of color. Yet… it didn't look the least bit lifeless.[3] 

Tifa was broke out of her silent reverie as he rose abruptly, finished with his task. She shook her head a little, rattling back her train of thought.

"How do you know Cloud, anyway? He wasn't quick to explain anything after returning from pulling you and Aeris into the conference room."

The stranger shrugged, reaching into his pocket to pull out a thin strip of leather. He reached back gathering of up his mass of hair, using the material to tie a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. Two side-locks fell on either side of his face, framing his smooth skin and adding to the coverage of his facial features.

"Who said I know him?"

Tifa's eyebrow rose, eyeing him skeptically, "Well you sure seemed to when he came into the bar yesterday afternoon." 

The stranger yanked absently on a lock of hair in his line of sight, the action causing Tifa to briefly get a better view of his countenance. She couldn't help but think his eyes looked warm and inviting, much too large and expressional for such a suspicious man.

"We just had business to discuss," he said shrugging off her accusation, "that's all."

Tifa let it rest, though not bothering to hide her expression of disbelief.

"Anyway, how would you like some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," he said nodding, moving around her to move into the other room.

"Speaking of names," she remarked casually as he passed, "I didn't catch yours. What should I call you?"

He paused, looking back over his shoulder to smile somewhat forlornly at her. Giving his name, he said nothing more and continued his trek towards the main room of Tifa's bar, her footsteps trailing behind him.[4]

--------------------

"Boys!"

I looked up from my plate of… well, something trying to imitate the makings of oatmeal. Unfortunately, the poor goop was failing miserably in its endeavor.

The Weapon Shop owner strolled across the room, looming over our tiny table. I could easily tell he had recently stepped out from a morning shower, his scraggly hair still clinging to his broad forehead.

"Glad to see ya kept your part of the deal," he said through a smile, gesturing with a wide sweep of his arms to the pub we were residing in.

Mickey smiled amiably, and I watched sickly as he took in another spoonful of liquid poison. I was waiting patiently for him to kill over right on the spot.

"Unfortunately, I think ya got here a little too early," the chubby man commented, eyeing the "food" set out before us.

It was then I noticed a diminutive, wiry woman standing bashfully behind the shopkeeper. I peeked around his mound of stomach, trying to get a better look.

"Too early?" Mickey echoed, taking a huge gulp of some sort of fruit juice. I suspected his efforts were all in vain. Likely it would take an entire barrel of juice to rid him of the poison's aftertaste. 

The man side-stepped, putting a huge hand on the back of the timid woman, pushing her forward to introduce us.

"This here is my wife, Rachel, the **real** cook. I imagine **that** concoction," he spat with pungent disgust, pointing towards our breakfast, "was whipped up by the barkeep. Good lad- can make any drink imaginable in the blink of an eye, but doesn't know a pot from the hole in his ass when it comes to the kitchen."

I had a sneaking suspicion he really **had **used the hole in his ass. "No kidding," I turned over a spoonful of the gelatinous sludge, watching it plop back into my bowl with a nauseating squish.

Mickey kicked my knee underneath the table.

I glared at him, his eyes turned towards the shopkeeper as if he had done nothing wrong. I resisted the urge to growl.

"I can have Rachel whip you up something edible, if you like," he offered, rubbing the back of his thick neck sheepishly.

"I've lost my appetite," I said quietly, pushing my bowl towards the center of the table in revulsion. More like lost it for the next twenty years.

"Actually," Mickey started, sitting down his drained juice glass, "we're kind of in a hurry. Maybe another time." 

"Another time then," he agreed, nodding his head. The shopkeeper slapped me soundly on the back, turning with his wife to enter the kitchen. My fingers twitched feebly, calling me to return the smack… only a tad bit harder. Am I irritable today or what?

"Good luck with your traveling, boys!" He called merrily over his shoulder while scooting Rachel towards the stove, anxious to add a few more notches to his already over-sized belt.

I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow at Mickey's empty bowl.

"I wonder if this junk is corrosive," I mused, waiting for Mickey to spontaneously combust or melt into a bubbling, spewing puddle.

He rolled his eyes, jumping down from his chair and yanking me by my sleeve, "Come along, funny man." I allowed him to drag me along like a scolded child.

"I'm not cleaning you up when you regurgitate that slop."   

"Duly noted."  

--------------------

"It's a nice day, yah?"

She nodded, not bothering to turn to meet his face.

"Kairi," he began, moving to sit beside her in the sand, "seven years is a long time."

She frowned, turning heated eyes against him. "I know that, Wakka." 

He flinched, not used to hearing such a fiery tone from her throat. Kairi sighed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I've just been a little high strung."

Wakka nodded, putting his arm about her shoulders in a comforting manner. "It's just that I noticed you closed off the entrance to the secret place, and I know it's not really my place to say anything, but…"

Kairi leaned into his embrace, resting her head lightly against his chest. "It's ok, go ahead."

"Well, I was just thinking that… you have waited for seven years, what's a little longer going to hurt, yah?" He laughed, somewhat nervously.

"I…" Kairi drew her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down to resist the urge to cry. "I think I made the right decision, Wakka."

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, rising from the sand. "Ah, it is your life, afterall," he said brushing off the sand from his clothing. Wakka smiled down at her, traces of worry and sorrow outlining his features. "I just worry about you. We all do."

"I know," she admitted quietly, feeling a little guilty.

Wakka reached down, playfully tugging on a lock of her long hair. "I'm here if you need me, yah?"

"Thank you." She turned back to the view of the ocean, listening as Wakka's footsteps faded into the background. 

Kairi tilted her head, eyeing the indention in the sand where he had sat beside her. She knew they were all worried about her, not just Wakka, but shouldn't they be happy now? Happy that she was finally trying to move on from the whole incident? 

Incident seemed like much too light of word for what had happened. Maybe adventure was more accurate.

She rose from the warm sand, walking towards the surf.

He was right, seven years **was** a long time. Why **had** she finally decided to give up hope, she wondered while watching the ebb and flow of water against the sand. She bent down, snatching up a stone and pitching it into the deep blue abyss.

She supposed she was just tired of torturing herself. Sora, nor Riku, were going to return anytime soon- she had to face the facts. 

Kairi stared off into the distance, watching the clouds roll against the horizon. She clasped her hands behind her back, leaning into the embrace of the ocean breeze.

It's not as if she had really believed they would just show up one day, magically appearing on the island by some invisible force. But she had hoped, dreamed, that someone or something would send her a sign- a sign that they were ok, still alive. That was all she really needed. 

A white streak fell through the afternoon sky in the distance, racing downward like a shooting star.

Kairi gasped.  

--------------------

"A puppy?"

I frowned impatiently at him.

"No? Then maybe a cat?"

"Am I really that bad of an artist?"

Mickey shrugged, neither denying nor confirming my question.

The trek across the greenlands was horribly boring, and the view was getting monotonous beyond belief. I had no idea how long it would be before we would reach Midgar, but at that moment I didn't really care what we saw as long as it wasn't… green. The rolling hills stretched for as far as I could see, and the land was treeless, barely even housing a single shrub.

It was this exact monotony and boredom that had resorted me into the… abuse… of my powers.

I used my left hand to point to the glowing animal hovering above my right palm, causing the shape to bounce in place.

"It's a rabbit. Christ." I droned, watching the bunny hop merrily at my whim. At least, I thought it looked like a rabbit. I nodded firmly. A damned good rabbit.

"He looks paraplegic," Mickey commented, his voice straining with the efforts of not laughing at his own joke.

I wiggled the fingers on my free hand, causing the pink, glowing outline of my floppy-eared rabbit to morph, growing into the shape of some demented, mutant bunny. I flicked my wrist, and his radiant form jumped in the way of Mickey's path, blocking him effectively. He raised his huge talons, snarling at Mickey as his fangs dripped with wicked drool.

Mickey rolled his eyes, walking straight through my killer bunny as if it were a summer night's fog. My gleaming artwork fizzled and fainted away. I heard him murmur something along the lines of "parlor tricks" as the rosy light engulfing my palms began to fade.

I shrugged, walking leisurely behind him and chewing on my bottom lip, trying to think of something new to "draw."

"You know," he said to me over his shoulder, having to look up to gaze at my face, "you really shouldn't be doing that. It's not safe."

"You said yourself that this world's border hasn't broken down yet," I said with a feathery tone, distracted by creating the new image that had finally popped into my head. "I can't really summon any Heartless if there aren't any here in the first place."

"It was only speculation that they haven't arrived. And," he added, turning to walk slightly sideways as he watched my new artwork begin to take shape, "you don't want to wear down your strength. What if we run into some of those monsters the old shopkeeper told us about?"

I shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "Yes, mother. My last one, I promise." 

Mickey's footsteps faltered as he tried to walk backwards along the terrain to watch me as I worked.

I frowned vaguely as my creation began to materialize, realizing that my memory wasn't quite what it used to be. I was doubting my design's likeness to its original, until I heard Mickey give a tiny gasp of astonishment.

He stopped in place, causing me to halt in step as well. With a wave of my hand, I added the final touches to the construction.

I looked down to Mickey, about to ask him what he thought. However, his look made the words on the tip of my tongue roll away quietly, never to be voiced.

Mickey's eyes were warm, dare I say reminiscent, and the smile that crossed his features was wide and genuine. It was an expression of open honesty, and even traces of recognized appraisal. 

"It looks just like him," he said slowly, his voice sounding like the soft spray of the ocean back home.

I grinned, moving my fingers to make Sora's replica run in place, his hips moving with that memorable sway and his face holding that oh-so-familiar brightness as he smiled. The last keyblade I saw him with, the one easiest to recall, the Oathkeeper, was swinging nonchalantly at his side as he ran, his spiky hair ruffling in an invisible wind. 

It **did** look just like him. I'm damned good.

As I watched the young Sora of my past running towards a nonexistent destination, I couldn't help but feel the pull of grief and sorrow upon my heart. I missed my best friend, more than mere words could effectively express. 

But… it was more than that. The figure that I held captive in my hand, the one that occasionally graced my sleep in a memory, was a mere shadow. A shadow of a boy that I knew was no more. Sora had been through a lot because of the Heartless, and because of me as well. Somehow I knew, just like Mickey and me, that there was no way he could have came out of the whole ordeal untouched.

Somehow I knew… that the carefree, innocent Sora back on Destiny Island, was nothing more than a memory, a stranger passing in the night. I first began to see signs of it when I ambushed him in Traverse Town. But even after, when things began to spiral downward and I was forced to watch through a non-cooperative body as my own hands, driven by Ansem, fought to relinquish Sora's life, even then I could already see the effects of his journey. 

His face was a little sterner, the lines of his smile replaced by the lines of worry and concentration. His body didn't move with the same grace, although still swift and flowing, his relaxed, gliding movements had been replaced by actions that were much more precise and calculated. It was amazing to even think it, but Sora had grown up. 

During that short time, he had completely grown up- a man's mind frame and experience trapped within a child's body.    

I tilted my head, eyeing the old Sora warily. What would he be like- look like- if I ever found him. If? Had I really said if?

I frowned, clapping my hands together and making Sora completely disappear. Mickey jumped a little at my abruptness.

I couldn't believe that I had said "if."

"Let's keep moving," I said brushing past Mickey. He gave me a curious glance as I passed, wondering my sudden grumpiness had spawned from.

I couldn't help but wonder how many of those worry lines I had seen marring his face in Hallow Bastion had been caused by me.

It was then that my thoughts were interrupted intrusively by a strange sort of roar. Something resembling that of the sick whales I had encountered back home. 

I glanced to Mickey out of the corner of my eye, and we both broke out into a run to breach the oncoming hill. Mickey immediately drew his Kingdom Key, and I my Soul Eater[5]- as it had been the only weapon I still had- as we reached the top of the hill. My hands began to glow with a faint pink as I prepared for what await us on the other side. My powers of magic crackled and popped within my tightly gripped hands.

We raced over the land swiftly, my heart beat jumping into my throat in anticipation. As we drew closer and closer, I heard a funny squawk, something resembling that of a bird[6], and another of the low, menacing growls. 

We finally reached the top of the hill, and we both skidded to a stop, taking in the scene before us.

"What… are they?" I breathed out, releasing one hand from the hilt of my sword to collect a ball of lightning.

"Monsters," Mickey said equally quiet.

And without another word, we made our descent upon the enemy.       

-----------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------

[1] I bet you're wondering what the Dual Wielder looks like underneath that black raincoat we see him wearing in the secret ending trailers. Well, I drew a somewhat crude sketch of my version of him. Of course, as I mentioned, this **is** my version of him, and there's no real way to know what lies beneath his raincoat in the trailers. I didn't add all the accessories I wanted to, or his keyblades, 'cause this is just a basic character design. You can find the picture at When I get more time, I'll be sure to draw a much better picture and CG color it ^_^

[2] To be perfectly honest, I didn't like Tifa in FF7 at all. I guess it was mostly because I felt as if as soon as Aeris was out of the picture, she made to put the moves on Cloud, and I was a die-hard Aeris fan. *waves her Aeris banner* Something like that. She just wasn't my type of character. However, she's needed in these few chapters to move the story along, and I thought she would interact nicely with the Dual Wielder.

[3] Strange, eh? The Dual has long, white hair. Kinda makes you think. God, I'm so devious, leading all of you around in circles. But it's so much fun. Dance, my pretties, dance!

[4] Aw, and you thought you were going to get to find out his identity, didn't you? Tsk, tsk. Patience is a virtue.

[5] I hope that was the name of the "evil" sword that he was given. It's been so long since I played the game or read any facts on it, that I can't quite remember.

[6] *starts jamming out a familiar "surf tune" on the guitar* Guessss who?

-----------------------------------Author's Note-----------------------------------

If you missed it in the endnotes, go to **my profile **to see a **picture of the Dual Wielder** that I sketched out as represented in my story.

I know the first few chapters have been pretty slow, and kind of light and humorous (or at least I attempt humor), but I have to do it that way to build everything up. This fic will turn towards a darker side at many points, but right now I'm still establishing characters and their surroundings. Just bare with me, mmmkay?


	5. The Memory Beyond

**The Gathering******

**Chapter Three: The Memory Beyond**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Interlude…**

"And if the darkness is to keep us apart,

And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off,

And if your glass heart should crack,

Before the second you turn back, be strong.

Home, hard to know what it is if you never had one.

Home, I can't say where it is but I know I'm going.

Home, that's where the heart is.

And I know it aches,

And your heart, it breaks,

You can only take so much.

Walk on, walk on,

Stay safe tonight."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I raced swiftly down the hill, taking in the battle scene I was about to become immersed in. I could hear the steady thump of Mickey's running at my back, but his speed was never a match for my own. His footfalls began to become back-noise.

There were three smaller beasts, they're structure resembling that of a dog. They each had multiple tails that seemed to dance within their own accord. The inhuman growling, I realized as their snarling muzzles dripped with saliva, had came from these creatures. They were fairly large, but I figured what real harm could a dog do?

Two other beasts loomed at their sides, large and towering. They were very strange looking, almost comical. They're aqua-marine colored skin seemed to catch the sun, and the large trunks attached to their heads swayed in the breeze. Their whole look screamed "laugh at me."[1]

In the midst of the scene, was a strange sort of… large bird. The beasts had it surrounded, its short wings frantically flapping in terror. One of the dog-like creatures made a swipe at the bird's long legs, and it released an awkward, horrified squawk in response.

Dinner, I mused.

My hands began to glow and fizzle with an iridescent pink as I powered up. It was a feeling, although it has been with me since Ansem, that I could never get used to.

A surge of strength and adrenaline coursed throughout my limbs, extending all the way to my fingertips. The sounds of the plains became a rush through my head, the tiniest noise sounding like the blast of a canon. My eyes began to sting as my vision swirled and curled before me. Then with a flash of white, my whole outlook changed.[2] 

During my powered-up state, my eyesight took on the properties of a Heartless. The world through these creatures' eyes was a completely different thing than what we mere humans know. Words can never begin to explain the sensations their eyesight brings. 

The world becomes dark, shadowed in dull, lifeless colors. Organic substances lack form or shape, merely smudges and blurs against a darkened plane. Humans, animals, anything living- become moving blobs of grey, void of all color… save their life essence. As a Heartless, the only thing that holds importance to you is the heart of living creatures. It's the only thing in their monotonous world that holds any color whatsoever. 

At the center of each moving blob lies a glowing, pulsating light of reds and oranges. When in this state, with each thump of the heart a wave of awareness washes over my body, pulling me towards the source.

It's an alluring pull. It feeds my senses and floods pleasure throughout my body. It screams at me, a siren's call, beckoning me to take it- to further feed the delight coursing in my veins. 

Sometimes I'm afraid that someday I will become too weak to resist the allure of the Heartless. That someday… I'll give in again… and… and…

I can't think about this right now, I chide myself. I'm about to go into battle.

I ran up on the tail-end of the beasts while chanting a protection spell. My mouth blindly recited a language that could make no sense nor has no logic- an ancient tongue of whispers and staccato sounds that only the Heartless understand. A glowing ring that morphed into the sign of the Heartless shot up from the ground to surround the bird. The creature pierced the air with an undignified screech, my newly sensitized hearing protesting to the onslaught.

The sneering beasts took a step back, their internal instincts telling them it was better not to approach the ring of light. They snarled, disgusted with the loss of sustenance, and instead turned their heads towards me. I stopped about a yard away, listening as Mickey finally caught up to my side.

"They don't look so bad," he commented idly, his voice bellowing throughout my head.

I tilted my head to the side, smirking down at his colorless form. "Looks are deceiving." I began to take off my blindfold, tying it securely around the hilt of my Soul Eater.  

He hmmphed at me, the chain on his Kingdom Key jingling noisily in the wind.

"I'll take the three smaller ones, then back you up on the funny looking things."

"Riku," he began with worry in his squeaky voice, "I really don't think you should over exert yourself. After all, you used up most your power earlier when you were-"

I ignored him, running off in mid-sentence.

I leapt off the ground, easily flipping in front of the canines. They growled and licked their muzzles, the noises becoming amplified within my head. I raised my hand into the air, a sharp crackling and popping emitting from the center of my palm and seeping outward until the air seemed to become alight with energy. The atmosphere around us felt as if it had broken open, splitting under the stress. The malicious animals took an apprehensive step backwards.

"Let's dance," I smirked, shaking the ground around my feet with a jolt of ear-splintering lightning.

--------------------

"Wakka!" She screamed frantically, trying to keep her balance as she ran, panic steadily taking over her mind.

"Wakka! Where are you?!" She began to curse idly in her head. She could have sworn he left the beach in that direction.

"Kairi!?" She heard a familiar voice call back to her somewhere from within a growth of vegetation. She kicked up sand as she raced towards the sound of that voice, the very essence of the island quaking and tilting beneath her feet.

A larger jolt shook the ground and Kairi stumbled, pummeling face first into the sand. In the distance she could hear the angry waves beating against the islands.

It was happening again.[3]

She rose to her hands and knees, head hanging low. Kairi's eyes were focused on her hands, intently watching her fingers shake with fear. She let out a choked sob, burying her hands deep into the sand to wash out the image of her frailness.

Weak. She was too weak.

She dare not stand nor rise to look at the sky because she knew what she would see. She knew what was causing the islands to scream in pain and agony. 

The meteors were falling. 

"Kairi, there you are!" She only vaguely registered the sound of Wakka's voice and the tentative touch that was laid upon her back. 

"Kairi?"

His voice… it was so hard to hear. Everything was being drowned out by the rumbling of the island or the slapping of the violent waves. It was all beginning to blur together, mesh and smear into one huge opposing sound within her head. Fear was welling up deep inside her stomach, clenching her innards painfully. She felt sick, bile residing in her throat and threatening to spew forth. 

Somewhere, on a subconscious level, Kairi registered the sound of Wakka's terrified voice as she collapsed breathlessly into the sand. 

--------------------

"What are you staring at?" Cloud narrowed his eyes at the man dressed in black.

"You're getting old," the stranger said quietly, stabbing at the eggs Tifa had made for him.

"Does it show?" He reached across the table towards the white-haired man to grab a biscuit from the platter that had been set out.

The stranger shrugged, absently scooting his breakfast around on his plate creating what looked like from Cloud's point of view, a face. "It shows in your eyes, I think." He glanced discreetly over towards the bar to make sure Tifa couldn't hear their conversation.

"I'm not that old, you know," Cloud said defensively, taking a large bite out of the biscuit and chasing it with a gulp of milk. He thrust the glass down with an overly loud clang, raising his eyebrow at the man sitting opposite of him. "I'm only creeping up on thirty."[4]

"Only?" the strange man teased, finishing off his edible artwork with a bacon smile.

Cloud eyed the younger man's plate with morbid fascination. "Besides, aren't you supposed to respect your elders?"

The other man smiled, flicking a lock of his white hair out of his eyes. "You're right, you're not that old. Not old enough for that anyway."

Cloud opened his mouth to retort, but was abruptly cut off as a loud shattering crash came from Tifa's direction. She tentatively poked her head up from behind the bar, eyeing the two men warily. Laughing nervously, she held up what looked like the remains of a glass bottle, a thick, purple liquid dripping off the jagged edges.

"Sorry," she said timidly, quickly escaping to the back room to find a mop.

Both men watched her scuttle out, their brash teasing forgotten.

"I think you make her uneasy," Cloud said, turning back to munch on his biscuit.

"Why would you say that," the other man said curiously, pushing his plate, now adorned with a full blown breakfast smiley-face, towards the center of the table. He began to absently twirl the fork across his knuckles.

"Because I think she likes you," Cloud said, smirking as his statement almost caused the stranger to drop the fork in mid-twirl.

Despite the falter, he continued spinning the utensil. "She's not really my type. But since we're on the subject of Tifa, don't tell her what's going on."

"What? Why not?"

The younger man tossed the fork in the direction of his plate, it landing with a hollow thud against the wooden table. "Because I don't want her getting involved. Too many people is just asking for complications."

Cloud shrugged one shoulder, not entirely surprised that the other man had kept his plans so secretive. "She'll find out eventually, you know. She's too close to Aeris and me not to. Besides, all of Midgar is going to get involved when they finally arrive."[5]

"Then we'll burn that bridge when we get to it." The white-haired man leaned far back into his chair, propping his booted feet upon the table and crossing his arms behind his head. "Now," he said lazily, glancing at Cloud from beneath his fringe of pale hair, "tell me about this Rufus you mentioned."[6]

--------------------

"Wok!"

"I know, I know!" I gritted my teeth at the frantic sounds of the bird behind me, the noises he continued to emit piercing my eardrums in my powered up state. I didn't understand why **he** was making such a fuss; he was still safely inside the boundaries of the protection spell.

I grimaced at the dog I was holding at bay, his entire body pinning me to the cold earth. The only thing lying between his razor sharp teeth and my sensitive neck was my Soul Eater, the blade lodged firmly between his jaws. I struggled to gain enough leverage to push him back and off of me, but it wasn't becoming a successful endeavor. He was just too large and ten times stronger than he appeared. His acidic saliva was dripping to the ground, burning the grass around my head and filling my nostrils with a nauseating scent.

I could hear the clash and ring of Mickey's keyblade somewhere to my right, and faintly detect his ragged breathing as he fought. I briefly entertained calling for his help, but something inside was holding me back.

Pride- two hundred seventy three, Riku- zero.

The dog snarled at me, his acid spit getting dangerously close to my shoulder.

"Why can't you just die?!" I ground out between clenched teeth, wondering why this beast had decided to put up more of a fight than his companions. He roared from deep within his belly, as if somehow understanding what I had said.

My options were running thin. My legs were pinned beneath the creature, so I couldn't propel him off. My sword was trapped in between his massive muzzle, so that wouldn't be of much use. And I couldn't use my hands for magic because taking just one palm off my sword would ensure dog chow.

I narrowed my eyes at the beast, my voice growling with an intensity to almost rival his. "This is so fucked up." I could just imagine it now. _'Uh, sorry, Sora.__ Riku **was looking for you, but he got eaten by a dog before we could locate you.'  Eaten by a dog. What a heroic way to go.**_

Then, with a strangled squawk a blur pummeled into the side of the dog, sending it rolling a few feet away and freeing me from the ground. I instantly jumped to my feet, my head bolting towards my rescuer.

"Wok!"

I rolled my eyes, pointing towards the glowing ring of light. "Get back in the ring where it's safe!" The bird tilted its head, eyeing me with incomprehension. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the dog rising back to its paws, shaking his ragged fur clean of dirt.

"Go!" I yelled at the bird, thrusting my finger back in the direction of the protection ring. It stood there dumbly, totally clueless as to the meaning of my words. I gritted my teeth, turning back towards the dog as it eyed the long-legged fowl with newfound hunger.

"I'm through playing with you," I mumbled, growing more angry by the second. I was beginning to weaken, and I could feel my body powering down, the ride of adrenaline slowing throughout my veins.

"You've already wasted more time than you're worth." I took a wide step to the right, effectively blocking off the bird.

I summoned up the last of my energy, focusing it into a powerful ball within my palm. It began to spread, running along the blade of my sword like roots from a tree. The force flowed and rippled, collecting like a water droplet at the tip of my blade. The world began to sway around me, and I felt a heavy dizziness draping over my head- the telltale signs that very soon my powers would be completely drained.

When my last ounce of power had permeated through me and collected in my blade, I raised it high above my head, trying my best to focus on the grayish blob of the dog as everything started to tilt and whirl. 

Somewhere, on another level, I heard Mickey yell my name. And on a totally different level, I realized that what I was about to do wasn't entirely the greatest idea I'd ever had.[7]

I roared in frustration, flinging the blade with razor precision. It sliced and rocketed through the air, instantly delving deep within its target.

The dog lunged upward in pain, whining and howling in defeat. Then the blade released the power from within, a huge blast of light engulfing the creature until it become so bright, I had to shield my sensitive eyes. A crackling and shredding sound rolled across the plains, shards of light shooting out into unknown locations. 

I blinked, the world becoming colorized as the power of the Heartless fled from my being. Still, everything was blurry, and the light from my blade was making my eyes water. 

Slowly, it dissipated, and I was left staring at Soul Eater lodged deep within the ground. The dog's body had been completely destroyed.

Overkill, I mused to myself, as weakness encompassed my body and I fell limply to my knees. 

The steady roar of wind across the land was vanishing, the plains suddenly dead quiet within my ears. My body was suddenly too tired to hold up, and I collapsed backwards onto my back. 

The last thing I saw was a blur of white and blue sky.

 --------------------

"Riku."

I groaned, nuzzling my cheek into something soft and warm.

"Riku, wake up."

My temples were throbbing, and even from behind closed eyelids my vision was stinging.

"Riku."

"If I move," my voice came out barely above a ragged whisper, "I think I'll break into pieces."

"Riku," the voice said around a gentle, familiar laugh, "you're not going to fall apart. I promise" The warm thing against my cheek slightly stroked my skin, leaving a hot trail in its wake.

I blinked rapidly, waiting for the world to come into focus. I was greeted with the sight of cold, glowing familiar eyes.

"No!" I squeezed my eyelids shut, not ready to face whatever nightmare I had come upon. Those eyes… the bane of my existence…

"Riku?" The thing against my cheek, which I could now recognize to be a hand, nudged at me a little, bidding me to open my eyes. Slowly, I opened one cautiously, this time staring up into open pools of blue.

"Sora?" I opened my other eye, looking confusedly upon my friend. He smiled sweetly, petting the top of my head fondly. I was still lying on my back, my head resting comfortably in Sora's lap.

"What's," my voice came out pained, ragged, and I had to clear my throat and try again. "What's going on? Where am I?"

He frowned, that old familiar Sora-pout taking over his features. "Not excited to see me?"

I turned my head away, looking out into the distance. Where ever I was it was night time. "You're not real," I whispered dejectedly, all too aware of my multitude of illusionary Sora dreams.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned me softly.

"I don't have to explain myself to figments of my imagination," I said while taking in my surroundings. We were on a beach of some sort, the moon hanging low over the waves.

"Riku…" he said in that pained voice, the one that constantly haunted my memories. The voice he'd always used back when…

I pushed off of his lap, rising to my feet and taking a few steps away from him. Crossing my arms over my chest, I listened intently as the water slapped methodically at the sand.

"I don't recognize this place. It hasn't been in any of my other dreams."[8]

I could hear Sora creep sheepishly up behind me. "That's because it isn't a dream. I'm not a dream. It's real…" his voice lilted off at the end.

I swung my head around, staring down into his upturned face, "Don't play with me, Sora." I walked further along the beach, kicking at a piece of blackened driftwood in my path. 

It was so dark, so desolate. There was no way it was Destiny Island.

I reached an oversized boulder lodged within the sand, and plopped down upon it. Bringing my leg up to my chest, I rested my arm atop my knee. Sora quietly and hesitantly crept up beside me.

"I'm not playing with you, Riku," he whispered. "It really is me."

"If it **were you," I said, sadness laced within my tone, "then why would you still look like the Sora I knew seven years ago?"**

He took a seat beside me. "This isn't my body, Riku, just my subconscious. It's the only way I can reach you."

I squinted my eyes, watching the glitter of moonlight roll over the ocean. "I don't understand."

"You shouldn't understand," a deep, hauntingly familiar voice bellowed out from behind us.

I froze, too frightened to turn around and confirm my fears. My heart skipped a beat, my blood running cold to the fingertips. Icy terror, in its most painful form, gripped at my chest.

I glanced at Sora out of the corner of my eye, his face contorting into a look I'd never seen before. Hatred? "How did you get here…" Sora whispered to the newcomer through clenched teeth, his eyes glinting a strange, almost golden, color.

I rose from the rock, angling my body to look behind me. Every thing seemed to move in slow motion, that single moment feeling like a century of moments. Behind me, stood the very essence of the nightmare that had become my life.

"Ansem…"

--------------------

She slowly regained consciousness, groaning in pain from the sickening swish of her stomach. Then, as if a light switch had been flicked on, it all came rushing back to her.

"Wakka!" Kairi tried to bolt upwards, but something had her pinned effectively in a sitting position.

"Calm down, girl," Wakka said assuringly in her ear before she could become panicked, his breath tickling the back of her neck. She looked down, realizing it was Wakka's own arms that had her restrained, her back resting against his chest.

He laughed nervously, as if realizing the magnitude of her scrutiny. "It's nothing personal, I just didn't want you to get sick and choke."

She leaned backwards, more at ease by the explanation, cradling her head against the crook of his neck. 

"What happened? All the noise… the island… is everyone ok?" She couldn't seem to find the right way to word her thoughts of distress. Her body was still so weak from the panic attack, her mind beckoning her back to the comfort of sleep.

"It… didn't break apart…" Kairi understood the unvoiced 'this time.' 

"I'm not sure why," Wakka's voice was light and airy, as if he was deep in contemplation, "it just stopped suddenly. But I guess we shouldn't question good fortune, yah?" 

Kairi nodded, a little too weary to do anything but agree. "It couldn't have been… it's never that simple, Wakka."

He faintly growled, the reverberation vibrating against her back. "You're right. Maybe we should check on the others, yah?"

Kairi's eyes fell shut heavily, her voice fading on the breeze, "After I… wake up…"

Wakka pulled on a lock of her hair fondly, smiling down at her motionless form. "Sure, kid."[9]  

--------------------

"This isn't what it looks like," Ansem said to me, standing only mere feet away. Sora rose abruptly, pushing close to my side.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Riku. He's trying to force us apart again." Sora voice was rough, falling like icicles on the air. In all the time I had known Sora, he'd never sounded like that…

Ansem hesitantly extended his arm, his face going so slack that it almost looked sympathetic. "You can't listen to him, Riku," he pointed accusingly towards Sora.

"And is he supposed to listen to you, **Ansem?" Sora spit the name out like pungent venom. Ansem's hand faltered slightly in the air, as if hearing his own name pained him.**

I watched their verbal tirade, my own mouth frozen shut in confusion and trepidation. What was going on? What were they talking about? Why was Sora acting so strange?

"Stop trying to twist things," Ansem said in a strangely quiet voice.

Sora's eyes narrowed, and he flicked his hand into the air. A strange sucking sound erupted, and I watched in fascination as some sort of portal opened not far from where Sora and I were standing. He walked over to it, stopping just at the entrance and turning back towards me. The blacks and purples swirled behind him, offset against his creamy skin.

"Come on, Riku, we're leaving," he held his hand out towards me, beckoning me to grasp on.

"You can't have him!" Ansem roared, "Not again!"

"Again?" I whispered feebly, my head suddenly beginning to throb with a petrifying intensity. 

"You can't listen to him, Riku! He's trying to trick you!" Sora pleaded with me, pushing forth his hand another centimeter for emphasis. "Come with me!"

My head felt like it would implode at any moment, the pain becoming unbearable. I dropped to my knees, covering my ears with my hands.

"Shut up! Both of you! This is just a dream! You're figments of my imagination!"

"No, Riku, I'm real!" Sora screamed helplessly at me, his fingers grasping at air as if he could pull me in closer by sheer mind force. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to somehow block out the ache coursing throughout my head. "Go away… just go away…" My voice was dry and cracking, breathing suddenly feeling like an utter chore as the pain choked up my system. Nothing made sense. I just wanted it to end. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to-

"Riku…" 

The pain… suddenly vanished, the darkened beach becoming deathly quiet. I slowly lifted my head, dropping my hands from my ears and looking straight into Ansem's face. For a solitary moment, it felt as if he and I were the only things that existed throughout the entire universe.

"We'll go together." Ansem said, his eyes briefly flashing with a tinge of sapphire blue.

"So…ra…?" I whispered back to him. 

"No!!!" I watched in horror as with a flick of Sora's hand, Ansem's body was engulfed with a piercing white light, his face contorting in horrific pain. "Go back to where you came from!" Sora screeched as Ansem's body hovered in mid air, shaking like a leaf in the wind as some sort of unseen hands squeezed the life out of him.

And for some reason, without even giving it a second thought, I dove into the eruption of white light with Ansem.[10]

-----------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------

[1] It's been so long since I've played FF7, I can only barely remember what some of the creatures on the plains looked like. I know there were some sort of wolf like creatures, and then some kind of large beast that was green and had a trunk like a elephant. Er, or maybe I made that one up in my head, lol. 

[2] Yay, we're one step closer to explaining Riku's golden eyes. And you even know some of the new powers he now has, due to Ansem.

[3] You can either infer that she's talking about when Destiny Islands broke apart, or when she was sent from Hollow Bastion during the meteor shower. Either assumption would be correct for the purposes of my story.

[4] Think about it, in the FF7 game Cloud was twenty-one years old. It's been seven years. Old boy is getting on up there. Though I tried to stress that Cloud still looks just as hot and not old at all by the comment about how it only shows in his eyes.

[5] Hmm, who are "they?" What are Cloud and the Dual Wielder talking about? And does this mean the Dual Wielder lied when he told Tifa he didn't really know Cloud? Only time will tell.

[6] Dun dun dun! *thunder cracks in the distance* Oh come on, you knew Rufus had to come in at sometime. He's just too sexy to leave out, you know?

[7] If you don't get what Riku's doing, he's summoning the last of his strength and power into the blade to make it a very deadly weapon. Only, this isn't quite a good idea since he had already used most of his power playing around in the previous chapter, so now he's rather weak and drained and doesn't have much energy to spare.

[8] That's because it's the creepy beach from Deep Dive, you silly, silly man.

[9] Aw, does Wakka have a wittle bitty crush? I haven't decided yet, lol.

[10] Oh my GOD. What just happened? I don't even think Riku really understand what happened, himself. Sometimes I guess it's just better to act on instinct. Only… what the hell was Riku's instincts telling him? As always, everything will be explained with time.

-----------------------------------Author's Note-----------------------------------

Argh, this is a pretty short chapter, sorry about that. I just needed to end it there to add suspense. Oh yes, and if you're interested in making the little Ansem/Sora/Riku scene more dramatic, I recommend downloading the song "Shadow of Doubt" by Yoko Kanno and playing it while you read. The music gives it a great feel. Oh yes, and apologies to calling Riku's sword the Bat Wing in the previous chappies, it was the only think my friends and I had ever known it as. But then someone mentioned it was called the Soul Eater, and I was like duuuuur I knew that. Why had I forgotten?!


End file.
